Typical surgical operations used to treat colon cancer, stomach cancer, etc., are performed by inserting an endoscope into a body, visually checking an operation region, for example, a cancer region, and then incising and removing the cancer region inside the body through abdominal or laparoscopic surgery.
In these surgical operations, however, a visual angle and range obtained through the endoscope are totally different from those obtained through an abdominal opening or a laparoscope, and thus it is difficult to accurately detect an incision region outside the body. For this reason, incision accuracy and range have no choice but to vary depending on sensation, skill, etc. of a surgeon.
To solve this problem, bio-clips are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0110013 titled “Clip and Clipping Instrument for Biological Tissues,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,805 titled “Clip Device for Endoscope and Clip for Use Therein,” etc., developed to stop bleeding during an endoscopic surgery. The disclosed bio-clips are installed in a separately manufactured clip manipulation device, and are transferred to a desired position inside a body to clip a biological tissue, thereby marking a position of the tissue to be incised.
However, once the bio-clip is clipped to the operation region inside the body, the surgeon cannot look at the bio-clip. Although the laparoscopic surgery has recently increased, it is impossible to directly touch a bio-clip, so that it is difficult to detect an accurate position of the incision region during the operation. Consequently, operation accuracy deteriorates, and the danger of side effects caused by excessive incision is considerable.